


Venice Rooftops

by Bunnyyumyum



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Just La Volpe being a good teacher, Too short I know ;/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyyumyum/pseuds/Bunnyyumyum
Summary: La Volpe is the reader's mentor, and he tries to test her skills and abilities by asking her to do something he knows she's afraid of.





	Venice Rooftops

“Ouch! What is wrong with you?”, you yell out in pain as you fall hard on your knees, scraping some skin off. “How do you expect me to keep up with…a man like you?”, you added, trying to get back on your feet and inspecting the wound.

“You’re too weak, get up! How are you going to learn if you keep on whining about every single wound you take?”, your master yells back, hurrying back towards you with crossed arms. “Don’t expect to stay alive if you continue like this. The guards will have your head once you fall, and there will be no one to aid you.”. 

La Volpe, the Master thief in Venice, was renowned for his stealth skills and pick-pocketing. He took you under his wing not too long ago, and promised your now deceased father that he will take care of you—and train you. But, his aggressive methods tend to push you to your limits on some occasions, causing you to think about giving up all together. 

“You were going too fast for me to keep up!”, you dust your hands and now tattered trousers, moving your embarrassed gaze away from the mentor.

La Volpe scoffs, and gives you a smug smile before lifting your chin up to meet his eyes. “Child, I am only like this with you because I want you to be better than everyone else in here.”, he mutters under his breath, but loud enough for you to hear.

These assuring words earned him a genuine yet tight smile from your lips, shoving his hand away from your face as you looked away. “I know, mentor.”

“Good. Now, meet me at the top of that church. I have something to show you.”, he turns back around to face the tallest building in Venice, and before vanishing into the darkness, he tilts his head to the side and grins. “Oh, (Y/N). Wipe that blood off your teeth.”

Huh? Oh…

The fall managed to injure your jaw as well, causing blood to come out and stain your teeth. You spat the blood out, then cuffed the sleeves of your now dirtied blouse before regaining your composure and scurrying back after him from one roof top to the next.

****  
“Argh...so, why have you brought me all the way up here?”, you questioned curiously, cracking your knuckles before standing next to the man. 

The view was magnificent, the river sparkling under the shimmering stars and the lights illuminating every corner of Venice. People filled the streets as usual, despite the time, and the merchant’s voices still echoed across the alleyways. 

La Volpe says nothing, instead, he quirks his brow up and moves his head forward—looking down at the clear waters underneath. At this moment, you were sure what he wanted you to do exactly, and you were not buying it…

“Pff, what? You made me climb all these bricks, hurt myself, only to ask me to jump straight into my death?”, you chuckle loudly yet sarcastically as you take a quick peak at what’s waiting for you down below. 

Volpe shot you a menacing glare, making you to wipe that smug smile off your face and clear your throat. “I’m just testing you, (Y/N).”, he said.

You take a deep breath in and sigh, closing your eyes before saying anything else. “It’s…too high. How about you do it first?”, you shot back, trying to hide your cowardice under that straight face. You knew that there was no possible way for you to die, it was just water that you were going to jump into. 

And with a frown, your mentor stood by the wooden end and tapped his feet against the bricks. “Still better than jumping into a haystack.”

True, you would rather have your face smacked by water than a wooden crate. But still, you were not ready. Or at least you thought you weren’t…

You walked slowly in front of him, standing at the end and trying not to look down. “Still better than a haystack…”, you mumble under your breath, taking one last breath in before leaping off the pole. 

It wasn’t like it was your first time doing it, just that it felt…scary yet thrilling in a way. And it was only the first couple of seconds that were scary, and the feelings of regret start to swarm your mind. However, after that part is done—it was the most beautiful feeling in the world. The cold breeze slapping against your cheeks and then the sudden feeling of the freezing water burning your skin ignited some kind of euphoric feeling within you. It was something unexplainable…  
****  
“So? I see you made it alive, (Y/N)”, La Volpe takes his hood off and shakes the water droplets off his wet cape. 

“It seems so…”, you said back, lowering your head then smiling at your own stupidity. “Well, not like it was something anyone could do.”

You tried to make an excuse for your lack of confidence in yourself earlier, but managed to accept the fact that it was not that scary after all. And that the greatest battle that you’ll ever face, is one against your own fears.

“I know you were scared to jump off that thing, (Y/N), But you must learn to embrace fear, and not let it consume you or stop you from doing what you were destined for.”, the man lowers himself and sits down next to you on the bridge, swinging his legs slowly above the waters.

Nodding in approval, you smiled at your Master before looking back up at the glimmering stars that seemed to scatter randomly in the night sky. “And what is your greatest fear?”, you inquired.

La Volpe looks away and smiles, scratching his chin before thinking of a response. 

“Failing you, failing your father.”, he says with a warm smile, sighing in relief before pushing his lips inwards. 

At this moment, you knew how much your father meant to the man, and failing to do as he asks would be as if you were failing your father himself.

“And I assure you, that will not happen.”

 

~fin


End file.
